


Best of Banter (Don't Look At Me All Proud)

by LoveEffect



Series: Gavin Reed Has Issues [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Detroit Evolution, Everyone still curses, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Has ADHD, Gen, I swear it'll get to the events of the film eventually, Prosthetics, The Shining References, Touch-Averse Gavin Reed, should this have been a chapter fic? yes. it's too late now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveEffect/pseuds/LoveEffect
Summary: The banter between Nines and Connor is Gavin's entertainment when he's stuck waiting on warrants. Nobody ever bothered teaching him how to take a compliment, though.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Gavin Reed Has Issues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Best of Banter (Don't Look At Me All Proud)

Nines is taking the long way back to his desk, circling around Hank and Connor’s workstation on his way back from the evidence locker. Gavin keeps an eye on him. He knows the pattern, and he wants to see the fallout. Nines slows as he passes Connor, and Gavin can see the barely-there smirk on his face.

“Ew, a deviant,” Nines says completely deadpan, and Gavin swallows a scoff.

“Gross, where?” Connor shoots back, his voice a couple notes higher and infinitely bitchier, and Gavin ducks his head to look at the Rubik’s cube in his hands before anyone can see the silent laughter written on his face.

Hank gives a long-suffering sigh. “Alright, Shining twins, are you fuckin’ finished?”

Gavin glances up just in time to see Connor and Nines’ LEDs spin yellow for less than a second before they both shift, faces going blank and heads tilting to the side as they stare at Hank.

“Hello, Danny,” they say in unison. Hank physically recoils into his chair and Gavin lets out a loud guffaw. The androids drop the creep routine and Nines finally returns to his desk across from Gavin. Hank glares, and Gavin just laughs louder, slamming his half-finished cube onto his desk.

“You fuckin’ asked for it. I mean literally, you asked for it, holy shit,” Gavin says, still chuckling.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Hank grouches. Gavin stands and gives an exaggerated shrug.

“Everything’s in waiting hell, nothing I can do about that,” he says. Hank scoffs, but Gavin’s already halfway to the breakroom.

He’s poured half his cup of coffee when he hears Nines’ footsteps enter the breakroom, sharp and audible above the ambient noise of the station. He hovers close enough to touch, no longer giving him the drastic distance of that first week but steadfastly avoiding even accidental touches. Sometimes Gavin wishes they could’ve gotten on the same page without him losing his shit in the middle of the precinct. Even Tina had tiptoed around him for a couple days.

He turns to the disaster area next to the coffee machine, searching for the creamer. Last he’d checked there’d been a good quarter of the container left, and Lewis better not have used the rest again. Nines reaches into the mess and pulls out the _good_ creamer, placing it on the counter. Gavin hums his thanks, picking it up to pour an ungodly amount into his coffee.

“You’re learned-ambidextrous,” Nines says, and Gavin only freezes slightly. Sure enough, he’s prepping his coffee with his left hand, but Nines’ tone makes it sound like he has more than that as proof. Is this what all those old internet posts were talking about when they mentioned the mortifying ordeal of being known? Because this is horrible.

“Shush, don’t tell the whole office,” he says with forced nonchalance, glancing up at Nines with a small smirk. “I’m still waiting for any of them to notice.”

Nines’ LED circles yellow briefly. “You’ve worked here for over a decade, and an entire office of detectives and police officers haven’t noticed?”

“Yet you’ve got it within a month. Good job, plastic wonder,” he says before turning his attention to his coffee, trying not to think about how long it took to relearn life while waiting to recover enough to get his shiny new prosthetic installed and how long it took to relearn again while his arm calibrated for a fuckin' month.

“You are much more than you appear, Detective Reed.”

“That’s how humans tend to work, dipshit,” Gavin says smoothly. He’s definitely not deflecting a possible compliment, don’t worry about it.

“Take the compliment, dipshit,” Nines dishes right back, face looking fondly exasperated and perfect and Gavin sputters for a moment. He tries to cover it up by taking a sip of too-hot coffee.

Connor’s footsteps are a bit duller than Nines’ but no less audible, thanks to the shiny shoes they both prefer. “Move, I’m gay,” he says, though it isn’t his voice. Gavin chokes on his coffee.

“Believe me, Connor,” Nines says. “You don’t need to remind us. In fact, I’m sure most of Michigan knows at this point.”

“And yet, I still get propositioned on a regular basis. Clearly, I haven’t been loud enough,” Connor says, thankfully in his own voice as he pours coffee into Hank’s mug. Gavin rolls his eyes but manages to keep his mouth shut. He’s not sure what vitriol-soaked words would fall out of his throat, and he doesn’t need to risk any more disciplinaries or the vaguely disappointed expression on Nines’ face.

“You’re utterly shameless,” Nines sighs, ignoring Connor’s protests to turn to Gavin. “The warrant for the Turing case just came though, Detective Reed.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Gavin sighs, immediately pounding back the rest of his coffee and burning the shit out of the roof of his mouth with barely even a grimace. “C’mon tin can, let’s go arrest that asshole.”


End file.
